


Why Stiles has a cunt

by Mutakan



Series: Stiles and his magical Cunt [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Knotting, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series full of different pairings. Stiles is all man expect he has a cunt instead. Oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Stiles has a cunt

Stiles figets as he sits on a stool in an otherwise empty room. He keeps looking off to his left. The scent of sharpie filling the small room. "Can I go now?" He asks after a moment. 

"No!"

He sighs loudly, then jerks as a page is thrust into his hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

A woman sighs off camera. "You read it out loud."

He grumbles as he lifts up the paper. "The hell is this!?"

"Just read it aloud!"

"Fine!" He yells back. Blushing as he starts to read. "So the author wants everyone to know that she regrets nothing." He pffts, "you should regret alot of stuff."

"I regret nothing!" Yells the author.

"Hmph." He skims the page, "I have a what!?" A firm glare from the author makes him gulp. "In this series I, Stiles, am a cunt boy. The hell is that!? I am male, I will smell as such to the weres, but instead of... oh my god! I'll have a vagina..."

"Cunt!"

"I'm not using that word!

"You already said it."

"S-shut up!" He was bright red at this point. The tips of his ears just as pink. "That's all that was written." He waves the page.

"Hold on..." grumbles the author off camera.

Stiles figets again. "I wanna go home..." he mumbles.

"Here!"

"Gah!" He flinches as the page was wagged in his face. "Fine. Ok... what? Uggh! Ok. So every twenty-eight days I, Stiles, will go into a three day heat. But, my body doesn't produce enough natural estrogen to have me... I'm not saying this aloud."

"Menstruate! Be glad! Cus periods fucking suck!"

"Jee, thanks." He grumbles. "Why me, fandom, why me!?" He would head desk if one was before him.

Sound of the author cackling evily can be heard as the camera fades out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any pairings you'd guys like to see. Yes this series will have knotting, mpreg, heat/mating cycles, and others. Mostly want to focus on m/m pairings, but might be willing to take a shot at f/m.


End file.
